The End
by Hermione Misty
Summary: This is how our heros come to their end.PG becuase it is a little sad all of the way through.


  
A/N:The typing with this might be a little bad but hopefully it will be easier to read than my last fic.This is my first Pokemon fic but there will soon be others.Sorry about the sorta sad affect to the story .I was just wondering how it would all end.  
  
Dissclaimer:I dont own anything is this .Nintendo ,Game Freak etc. own Pokemon not me.  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~  
It had been 70 years.70 years since Ash had met Pikachu ,Misty and Brock.All who would support him for the rest of his life.  
  
During those 70 years Ash had acheived his lifelong goal.He had become the worlds greatest Pokemon master.He won every league he was in ,he had been part of the Elite Four.Ash had traveled all around the world.As he had traveled he collected more and more Pokemon but Pikachu his loyal friend was still his lifelong favorite.  
  
Misty and Brock had been with him every step of the way.Misty had captured all water pokemon known exept Squirtle ,Wartortle and Blastoise.She had become famous for that all around the world.  
  
Brock had become a world famous Pokemon breeder .He was known as one of the best Pokemon breeders of all time.  
  
But like all people they got old.After 30 years of traveling they all settled down in Pallet town.Ash started a Pokemon Gym in Pallet.Misty and Brock had opened up a hotel/breeding center.Brock handled the breeding center ,Misty handled the hotel.But Misty had to take over alot .Brock was always off giving lectures to breeding schools and such.  
  
They all lived on the same street all in a row.It went Misty's House, Ash's House and then Brocks house.They all shared one huge backyard.There they kept a few of their favorite Pokemon.Mistys favorite 2 pokemon were you guessed it Psyduck and newly evovled Togetic. Ash usually kept Snorelax and Charizard and Pikachu in the house.Charizard occasionally went out on missions to become stronger but he always came back.Snorelax was the same as he always was.Brock kept all of his Pokemon there since he didnt have verey many.  
  
One day something amazing happened.Ash and Misty thought the world was going to end.Brock had continued to ask all of the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys out .They all had said no for years now.They a Nurse Joy said yes.She was from his home town of Pewter City for that matter.They fell in love.A couple of months later they had a wedding.It was beautiful .Life continued on.Nurse Joy became part of the family.  
  
One day a terrible thing happened.Nurse Joy was out taking care of Ashes herd of Tauros.Something had spooked them and they stampeded .She was killed .Ash felt horrible . Misty assured him that it wasnt his fault.Brock however was in terrible shape.He was totally heart broken.After Ash got through with his blaming himself he started to comfort Brock.  
  
They were now getting older and older.THey decided that it was for the best that Brock move in with Ash.After a few months Misty moved in with them.It was a huge house .They each had their own little section but mostly they stayed together in the middle of the house.  
  
FINALLY .Finally after over 30 years Ash finally fell in love with Misty.They got married a few months later.At the wedding Brock was Ashes best man .All of Ashes and Mistys Pokemon came to watch.Before the wedding Brock talked with Ash.  
  
"Finally you fall in love with her .She liked you since you first met.!"  
  
"She did!?  
  
"Yes you idiot ."   
  
Brock told him playfully.  
  
After a few years they couldnt move around as good as they used to.Ash gave his gym to his second in command.One of Brocks little sisters.Misty and Brock handed over the Hotel/breeding center to another one of Brocks siblings.They finally all just stayed at home resting and playfully battling their Pokemon.But after a few years of that they couldnt do it anymore it was just too much work.They decided that they could all handle 2 of their pokemon.Ash kept with him Pikachu and Charizard.Misty kept Psyduck and Togetic and Brock kept Vulpix and Geodude.They then sent their other Pokemon to a park or selected special trainers one of the younger ones.  
  
They stayed this way for a couple of years.Then one sad overcast day Brock died.He was talking to them then it looked like he had fallen asleep but he had fallen into a permanent nap.Ash and Misty couldnt stand to get rid of Vulpix and Geodude.Mist took care of Vulpix,Ash took care of Geodude.AFter a couple of weeks they both died.They had pined for their owner of over 50 years.  
  
Another couple of years passed.Togetic and Psyduck had passed away from old age.One peacefull day Misty died in her sleep.Ash was defastated.All he had now in the world now was Pikachu and Charizard.  
  
One day Charizard got sick.Ash rushed him to the Poke Center but they couldnt do anything he was just too old.Ash took him home and stayed next to him in his final hours.He silently slipped away.Ash was going to peices.He had lost everything in the world exept for Pikachu .Thank the heavens he still had Pikachu.  
  
A month had passed since Charizards passing.One night Ash and Pikachu died in their sleep together.As the song said"Together Forever ,no matter how long,journey to the end of time."They were together until the end of time.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N:Sorry the paragraphs are so short.I didnt relise that they were so short.Please R&R. 


End file.
